


First time with daddy watching

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest Kink, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88





	

Manu realizzò all’ennesima cena a casa del suocero che l’uomo non aveva più avuto rapporti sin da che aveva divorziato. Per un periodo i figli avevano cercato di arrangiare perché uscisse con qualche donna, almeno per distrarsi dall’abbandono della moglie, ma John al tempo era ancora troppo innamorato e ferito perché potesse funzionare. Dopo un po’ i figli avevano smesso di fare da agenzia di appuntamenti e John non era mai stato colto veramente dal desiderio di trovare qualcuno che riempisse il vuoto nella sua vita.  
Stavano guardando la tv sul divano dopo la cena quando in qualche modo il discorso era finito su chi passava lunghi periodi in astinenza di sesso e John aveva ammesso ridacchiando di non aver in realtà fatto più nulla sin da anni prima che la moglie se ne andasse. John aveva cinquantacinque anni ma per la verità ne dimostrava molti di meno, per non parlare di come il suo fisico fosse ancora perfettamente in forma grazie al lavoro che faceva coi cavalli al maneggio. Fu un po’ per il dispiacere di pensare l’uomo buttar via gli anni in cui ancora poteva avere qualche avventura e il ricordare di quando Wendy gli aveva detto che si sarebbe volentieri fatta suo padre se solo fosse stato possibile - anni prima che i genitori di lei si separassero - a fargli sviluppare un pensiero in testa. Manu continuò a pensarci a lungo e alla fine si decise ad aprire il discorso con la moglie una sera dopo cena.  
Al momento di dirlo però si rese conto di non sapere come e si perse a fissare dentro il frigo per quasi un minuto prima di richiuderlo e voltarsi verso di lei.  
“Cara, abbiamo finito il latte. Vado a comprarlo? Vuoi qualcosa dal supermercato? Vuoi succhiarlo a tuo padre?"  
“Cosa?” Chiese Wendy voltandosi a guardarlo con gli occhi spalancati.  
“Cosa?” Chiese lui a sua volta cercando di suonare innocente, come non avesse idea di cosa fosse successo di strano. “Il latte.” Mormorò, sperando lei si concentrasse su quello.  
“Hai detto se voglio succhiarlo a mio padre?” Chiese Wendy con una certa tonalità scioccata che lo spinse a cercare di fare marcia indietro.  
“Ahahah, sì…” Rise incerto, vagamente a disagio.  
“Sei serio?”  
“No. Forse? Tu come la pensi?” Provò, appoggiandosi al ripiano della cucina nel tentativo di darsi un tono nonostante la moglie lo guardasse chiedendosi palesemente se avesse battuto la testa.  
“Vuoi vedermi succhiare mio padre?”  
“No?” Mormorò, nonostante si sentisse tremendamente tradito dall’erezione che sentiva gonfiarsi dentro i pantaloni del pigiama, ancor di più quando Wendy abbassò lo sguardo su quello prima di tornare a guardarlo in faccia.  
“Manu.”  
“È che avevamo parlato tempo fa se potesse essere una cosa fare sesso con altri, sempre se siamo insieme io e te, e poi però non l’abbiamo mai fatto e non ne abbiamo più nemmeno parlato da un pezzo e ora sono qui … che penso a te che lo succhi a tuo padre mentre io guardo.” Si schiarì la voce imbarazzato dopo aver svuotato il sacco e cercò di sistemarsi l’erezione. “Io- credo di avere una cosa per il pensiero di guardarti fare cose ad altri. Ma solo se poi lasci che io ti ripulisca.” Ammise a bassa voce.  
Wendy lo osservò in silenzio per un momento prima di alzarsi dal tavolo per avvicinarglisi, accarezzandogli lo stomaco in un modo che Manu aveva imparato presto ad identificare come una richiesta di abbassarsi. Wendy ne approfittò subito per baciarlo sulle labbra e lui si rilassò visibilmente a vedere che non l’aveva davvero presa male.  
“Potremmo parlarne.” Annuì lei con un mezzo sorriso.

Parlarono a lungo con Wendy di come organizzare le cose perché il padre potesse sentire di avere l’occasione di partecipare al sesso con loro ma potesse anche tirarsi indietro senza problemi se la cosa non era nelle sue corde. Scelsero di provare in occasione di una cena a casa del padre di lei e come se fosse un’idea solo del momento Wendy chiese al padre se c’erano problemi se passavano lì la notte piuttosto che tornare vista l’ora. Era già successo altre volte e John non pensò minimamente avessero un doppio fine, né che non fosse una cosa casuale.  
Si ritirarono a letto sul presto e dopo poco Manu mandò a John una foto sul cellulare per chiedergli se volesse unirsi a loro.  
John si sorprese di ricevere il messaggio dal genero nell’altra stanza ma rimase completamente sconvolto a vedere la foto in allegato dove Wendy era decisamente impegnata a succhiare suo marito. Si coprì la bocca con una mano, la testa che sembrava non riuscire a funzionare per quante pensieri aveva improvvisamente. Pensò che avessero sbagliato destinatario, che nemmeno fosse stato fatta apposta, e poi si chiese se sua figlia sapesse o meno di quella foto, se davvero volevano che lui andasse da loro.  
La verità era che più ci pensava meno riusciva ad impedirsi di guardare ancora la foto e che volesse ammetterlo con se stesso o meno si stava eccitando così in fretta come non gli capitava da un pezzo.

Avevano aperto la porta della stanza di Wendy per la verità prima ancora di fare foto, un po’ sperando John passasse nel corridoio e li vedesse. Manu si era preso tutto il tempo di spogliarla e coccolarla per metterla dell’umore ma alla fine avevano fatto gli scatti - ben più dell’unico che avevano poi mandato al padre di lei - e avevano deciso di godersi la notte sia che lui li raggiungesse o meno.  
Manu era perso a baciare il collo della moglie spingendosi lentamente in lei quando vide con la coda dell’occhio l’ombra del suocero nel corridoio subito fuori dalla porta. Non riuscì ad evitare di ghignare appena nello spostarsi sull’orecchio di lei con le labbra.  
“Sembra che papà sia arrivato alla fine, piccola… vuoi fargli sentire quanto ti piace?”  
Wendy gemette all’informazione e Manu poté sentire distintamente la sua intimità bagnarsi ancora di più in risposta. Si sollevò dalla sua schiena perché fosse più visibile dalla porta il modo in cui si spingeva in lei. Si tirò fuori quasi completamente da lei, lasciando solo il glande nella sua vagina, e sollevò lo sguardo sull’uomo oltre la soglia mentre lentamente si spingeva nella figlia di lui con un gemito roco.  
Wendy gemette e strinse le cosce attorno ai suoi fianchi, cercando di averlo in sé completamente.  
“Papà!”  
Manu vide chiaramente John rimanere sconvolto a sentire Wendy gemere quella parola e ghignò appena, riprendendo a muoversi con lo stesso ritmo che aveva prima del suo arrivo per dare spettacolo all’altro uomo.  
“Così, piccola, ti piace, vero?” Chiese in un mormorio roco, scendendo a stringerle e sollevarle i fianchi.  
Wendy rispose con un gemito, eccitata. “Mi piace tanto, papà, non fermarti.” Mugolò.  
“Farai tutto ciò che voglio, piccola?” Gemette Manu spostando una mano ad accarezzarle il clitoride. “Sarai una brava bambina?”  
“Sì!” Quasi gridò Wendy cercando di andare incontro alla nuova stimolazione.  
Manu vide chiaramente il momento in cui John non riuscì più a sopportare la frustrazione e quasi si fermò per non perdersi la scena, eccitato a vederlo così preso dalla visione della figlia che reagiva a quel modo da avere il bisogno di infilare una mano dentro il proprio pigiama per toccarsi.  
Si sfilò da Wendy per farla voltare, sollevandola quasi fosse senza peso per guidarla a mettersi a carponi davanti a lui.  
John fuori dalla camera trattenne rumorosamente il respiro a quella scena e a poter vedere in faccia la figlia.  
Wendy lo guardò negli occhi mentre dietro di lei Manu tornava a penetrarla.  
“Papà!” Chiamò con un forte gemito, fissando il padre negli occhi mentre il marito iniziava a prenderla con forza.  
John sembrò improvvisamente molto più vicino all’orgasmo e si ritrovò senza nemmeno accorgersene a masturbarsi con più foga, senza più preoccuparsi di cosa potessero pensare di lui. Non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dai seni di lei che oscillavano a tempo con le spinte di Manu se non quando lei gemeva così forte che aveva bisogno di guardarla in viso per essere sicuro di memorizzare il modo in cui il piacere stravolgeva il suo viso.  
“Papà vorrebbe tanto venirti dentro, piccola…” Gemette Manu, ghignando a vedere John annuire inconsciamente dal corridoio. Sapeva che Wendy amava fare sesso con lui in quel tipo di scene ma ora aveva la certezza di parlare anche per il padre di lei quando diceva certe cose, ed era abbastanza sicuro che Wendy facesse la stessa cosa.  
“Sì, papà, ti prego…” Quasi uggiolò la donna, faticando a restare su man mano che le spinte del marito si facevano più forti. “Vieni dentro alla tua bambina…” Mormorò stringendosi attorno a lui, sempre più vicina al piacere.  
Bastò sentirla parlare così per portare John all’orgasmo: l’uomo gemette roco nel riversarsi nella propria mano, aggrappandosi con la mano libera alla cornice della porta per sorreggersi, senza voler smettere davvero di osservarli.  
Vederlo in quelle condizioni portò anche gli altri due al limite. Manu si riversò nella moglie con un mezzo grido stringendole i fianchi così forte da lasciarle i segni, perso nel sentirsi stringere dai muscoli di lei che a sua volta si tendeva sotto di lui, senza fiato per l’orgasmo.

Crollarono sul letto l’uno sopra all’altra, senza fiato e senza forze nemmeno per separarsi. Quando Manu sollevò la testa dalle spalle di lei John era sparito, probabilmente tornato nella propria camera, e lui si dedicò a baciarle la nuca, spostandole delicatamente i capelli di lato.  
“Come stai, piccola?”  
“Oh, decisamente bene.” Mormorò Wendy ad occhi chiusi, godendosi le coccole.  
Manu continuò a baciare la sua pelle con calma, lasciando che si riprendesse mentre le accarezzava lentamente un fianco.  
“Direi che anche tuo padre ha apprezzato.” Ghignò appena.  
“Dici?” Mormorò lei, sollevando la testa per guardare verso la porta e rimanendoci quasi male a non vederlo più lì.  
“Dico. E non preoccuparti, sono sicuro che andrà bene anche domattina quando dovrà affrontare la cosa a colazione.” La rassicurò con un piccolo sorriso. “E secondo me per domani sera non dovremo aspettare così tanto perché arrivi.” Ghignò, impaziente di vedere come potesse evolversi la situazione.


End file.
